The invention concerns a filter device, in particular a liquid filter, comprising a cup-shaped filter housing for receiving a filter element and comprising a filter head forming a cover and connectable with the filter housing, further comprising a spring element for supporting the filter element, wherein the filter head has at least one form-fit element having correlated therewith a corresponding form-fit element on the filter housing.
WO 2012/025640 A1 discloses a filter device for filtration of fluids that comprises, as a housing, a filter cup for receiving a hollow-cylindrical filter element. The filter cup is closed off by a filter cover having arranged at its inner side a leaf spring which exerts in the mounted state an axial pressing force onto the end face of the inserted filter element. For closing, the cover is axially placed against the force of the leaf spring in its closing position onto the housing and is subsequently rotated in the manner of a bayonet closure about the longitudinal axis of the housing until a cutout in the circumferential wall of the cover engages a radial projection on the wall of the filter cup.
During assembly, care must be taken that a fixed seat of the filter element in the housing is realized without play.